The Partners
by SacredBeauty97
Summary: Inuyasha works for the FBI. When his partner is murdered he immediately goes to Japan to find out about the case,but whats this! He is assigned a new partner.So will his new partner and him get along? will they find out the case? will love happen? KagsInu
1. Introduction

The Partner

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Authors Notes: Okay ya'll...this is a Inu/Kag story and I think Kikyou might have a bad side in this story...and i think there will be some San/Mir somewhere in the story. Just to point somethings out.

* * *

_

_The Fastest Moves In The East Meet The Biggest Mouth In The West. _

A young man dressed in a suit walked down the halls of the boring old office. He wore a smile on his face as he came upon one desk..._her desk._

Kikyou was her name. She had long black hair with dark eyes and was one of the best agents in the FBI. The young man, known as Inuyasha, had a small crush on her...okay a big crush on her.

Today would be the day in which Kikyou would come back from Japan, she went there for...well she didn't exactly tell him, but the point is she was coming back to work today and thats all he cared for.

"Inuyasha." A man spoke from his office, awaking Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "What is it now, Myouga?" He asked. "I need a word with you, in my office, bronto!"

Inuyasha sighed and just went in the office and sat in a worn-out green chair. "Inuyasha, there seems to be...an accident" His heart sunk in fear.

"Well, not really an accident, more like a murder." Myouga said. "Just get on with the point!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously impatient.

"Lady Kikyou was found murdered in the streets late last night in Japan..." before Myouga could continue Inuyasha had it, his good mood right out the window.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! When is the next flight there? AND I AM GONNA BE ON THIS CASE NO MATTER WHAT!" he yelled.

Myouga, knowing this would happened pulled out a ticket to Japan "I have put you on the case because I know how deeply you and Kikyou were." Silence met the room.

"But there is one thing I have to tell you though...you'll be given a partner over in Japan." Inuyasha was just about to explode again when he added "if you don't then you will not go then."

Inuyasha got out of the chair and left the room. All he could think about was who would want to kill her and why. He got in his red sports car and drove off to his house.

The reason why Inuyasha got in the FBI business is because his father was in it too.

The gang called "the red dragon" had killed his father. Ever since Inuyasha has always tried to solve the case and find the man who killed his father. 'Well...I hope my new partner won't be a pansy because im gonna get this case solved no matter what. ' he thought to himself.

He got into his house and packed. He lived in a small house, just a two bedroom and one bathroom. All he needed anyways because he barely had any company. He grabbed his red and black suit case and started packing his things.

After that he made some Ramen, one of his favorite foods. Once he got bored of filing papers he decided to just go on to bed, he set his alarm clock and went to a dreamless sleep.

Its a bit of a good thing because tomorrow would be a hell of a lot confusing...

* * *

_A/N:thats the first chapter! I hope ya'll like it. Please read and review!!!! Im new and i kinda wanna know how my story is going...so yeah. _


	2. Meet your partner

The Partner 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_A/N: Hey guys...I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. I hope ya'll like it so far...i know its kinda short. Anyways here goes nothing!

* * *

__The Fastest Moves In The East Meet The Biggest Mouth In The West._

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP...CRASH!!!!!!" the alarm went as Inuyasha got up.

"Damn, thats the thirteenth one this month." He said as he fully awoke. The clock read '2:30'

He had to wake up early because his flight left at 3:30 AM

Inuyasha took a quick shower and looked at himself in the mirror...and man did he look like crap.

All night he thought about Kikyou, tossing and turning in his bed. He said to himself in the mirror

"okay... your gonna get out there and act like a new person"

"Flight 619 please board" the flight attendant said over the intercom.

Inuyasha picked up his suit case and other things and boarded the plane that would take him all the way

to Tokyo,Japan. He sat down in his chair and got comfortable. 'hm...i wonder how my partner will be.

Will it be a boy or girl, how long has he/she been in the business...damnit i hate when i think like this.'

He looked around the plane and saw a man in a business suit he looked very familiar with...'nah, maybe

im just very sleepy.' He finally decided to just sit down and get some more sleep.

"Sir..Sir, please get up." a young flight attendant asked.

He woke up once again and looked where he was. "You are in Japan sir, please exit the plane to your

left." She once again faked smiled and walked away to go chat with some other people.

Once he got out and got his stuff he looked for the sign that read "Inuyasha Tashio"...and bingo!

An old man with a white mustache held the sign. "Hello sir, I am Ricky and I will be your driver."

As they got into the car all was quiet. Inuyasha being the one who hated the quietness had to talk.

"So who exactly is my partner?"

"Her name is Kagome, she is new to the business." replied the driver.

After hearing Inuyasha snort he added "but let me tell you this, even though she is new shes been

through a lot and is probably as much advanced as you and will not be afraid to kick her ass."

"And how exactly did she get these kung-fu moves?" Inuyasha asked

"Im not sure if I should be the one to tell you this so I guess you'll just have to ask her yourself."

And with Inuyasha got out of the car and walked to the very hug building. When he went inside he saw

agents everywhere with little earpieces in their ear. Another man came up and lead him up to a room.

He opened the door and Inuyasha stepped in the room. "Hi, you must be Agent Inuyasha?" Inuyasha

thought it was the chief who was speaking so he acted polite. "Yes sir" he responded. "Very well, a

pleasure to meet you. Please meet your partner, Kagome" the chief said. "Kagome get over here now"

A young girl who looked about 23 maybe came out of the little corner she was in and pouted.

To Inuyasha she was beautiful..perhaps even more prettier with her jet black hair down to her back and

the most unusual grey blue eyes..'wait, what am i thinking!? I don't even know her' "Hi Kagome"

Inuyasha said. Kagome, decided to play with him, acting as if she didn't know any English. "He-wo, i

am yo patna" she said in a fake accented voice, and she walked out the door. 'great! She doesn't even

know how to talk english, why the fuck did they give me this kind of partner!' and followed her out the

door. "Here, why don't we take my car i borrowed and you tell me where to drive." He said, politely

yet again. She just shrugged and got in the car, they drove downtown, "damnit, is it always this

busy!?" he asked. She didn't answer and when Inuyasha turned around he wouldn't believe what he

saw. Kagome was actually climbing from car to car! "what the fuck does this bitch think she is

doing?" he asked himself.

Kagome hopped from one car to the next. 'I have to get there in 20 minutes or else I may never catch up

with him!' she thought as she hopped onto a truck. Inuyasha deicided it was best he followed Kagome

and parked his car on the side of the road and jumped on the bunch of cars zooming by. Finally he got

on the same truck Kagome was on. "Uh-oh..." was all she said. "what the fuck do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

he asked. She only pointed and he saw what it was. They were going to hit a pole, instinct came upon

both of them and they both jumped up and held onto the pole. "Bitch, why in fucks name did you jump

out the car, jumped on moving cars, only to get stuck on here?" He asked, a little angry.

"Because the traffic is to slow and i'll never get a chance to get to him" she said, in perfect English i might add.

"WHAT!?!!!" He yelled, Kagome looked at him as if he grew two heads "..pardon?"

"YOU can talk PERFECT english?!! all this time?" He asked/yelled. "Well duh! After all I am an FBI

agent, I have to learn certain languages too you know!" "Feh..." "Oh look theres our chance! I see a

trolley we can jump on." she said. "on the count of three...THREE!!" they both jumped. As soon as

they jumped down everybody screamed. "ahh!!!" and some of them said "ooohhh." almost everyone

got their cameras when they made that jump. "Hi everyone, I hope your having a nice time here in

Japan, be sure to visit the Bone Eater's museum!!" Kagome said with a high-pitched voice. And was

dragged by Inuyasha to another bus, again hearing the flashes of cameras.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome finally made it to their destination.

After Inuyasha looked around he almost fell down "...The AIRPORT, why?!"

"I have to meet my friend here" was all she said as she walked inside of the building.

Almost immediately she saw him...she was so happy to see him. He was the one who helped her get

away from _those_ kind of people.He was her best friend...well she used to have another best friend, but

they never kept intouch cause of _those_ people. She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground

asking a billion questions. "How are you? Did you find anything useful about the case? Can we put them in jail now? What have you foun-"

He cut in with his friendly gentle voice. "My,my, isn't it the lovely Miss. Kagome"

Another male voice cut in.."Hi, and you are?" Inuyasha asked.

The man stood up immediately and Inuyasha recognized him as the guy from the plane ride.

"Hello, My name is..."

_A/N:haha! Its a cliffie...i think. Lol, but yeah, i think this chapter was a bit longer than the first...okay maybe a lot longer! PLEASE REVIEW!!! oh and tell me some advice and stuff...and tell me how you think the story is co'z i wanna know..._


End file.
